


All You had to do was Stay

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Exes, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Olicity are broken up still, but end up sleeping together. Then it becomes a habit and they continue to act like its nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You had to do was Stay

Felicity walked into the loft. It had been weeks since she was there last. The only reason she was there was to pick up something that she had apparently left. She didn’t see Oliver anywhere, but she did see her favorite bottle of wine open with a half empty glass beside it.

Oliver always preferred hard liquor, but during the summer they spent a good chunk of time in a few different French vineyards. They tasted the best wine and sampled delicious cheeses. It was one of the highlights of their vacation. 

Felicity moved her thumb over the label. “Château Léoville-Barton.” She muttered to herself. 

“You can have some before you go.” Oliver’s voice startled her a little. 

“God, I almost forgot how light your steps are.” She took in a deep breath and set the bottle down. Her eyes moved over him. He was in his baggy sweats, but he wasn’t wearing a shirt. She half wondered if he did that for her benefit or if he just happened to be lounging around like that. 

Oliver’s face fell at her words, but he stepped forward and handed her the sweater she left behind. 

“Thanks.” She took it from him. 

“Did you want a glass?” He asked pointing to the bottle.

Felicity bit down on her lip. “I shouldn’t,” She started to say, but she did have a long day at work and a nice glass of wine usually hit the spot. “Just one and then I have to go.” 

Oliver brightened up and went to get her a glass. He poured her a substantially large glass and slid it towards her. Felicity picked it up and brought it close her lips. The fruity scent of the wine made her smile. 

She took a drink and licked her lips. “So, how have you been?” She asked not wanting to sit there in an awkward silence. 

“Not bad, I guess.” He picked up his own glass. 

Felicity did worry about him. She didn’t break up with him because she didn’t care or didn’t love him anymore. She might have even asked Laurel, Thea, and Diggle a couple of times if he was still doing okay. 

They talked and drank. Their idle chit chat slowly turned into bubbly laughter. The space between them on the couch became less and less. Soon the bottle was empty and so were their glasses. 

Oliver told her about a training session between him and Thea. He was good, of course, but Thea had managed to land a hit right to his jaw. 

Felicity snorted. “You’re too good of a teacher.” She set her empty glass down and reached up to touch his face. “At least there isn’t a bump.” She ran her thumb across his jawline. 

“Just a bruise.” He mumbled putting his hand over hers. 

“Still cute.” Felicity smiled and looked into his eyes. 

She was a little tipsy, teetering on the edge of drunk, but so was he. She had no idea how much he had to drink before she arrived, but it didn’t matter. Her eyes dragged lower until they fell onto his lips. Soft, surrounded by scruff, and very talented lips. 

Before she could stop herself she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Oliver seemed to hesitate for a second before he finally kissed back. Felicity ignored everything in the back of her mind that was telling her to stop. She wanted this and obviously Oliver did too. 

She dipped her tongue into his mouth; swirling it around with his. She could feel his scruff against her sensitive skin. She had to admit she missed that feeling. She kept her lips attached to his, savoring the feeling and taste, until she had to pull back for air. 

“Do you want to stop?” Oliver breathed out. 

“No.” Felicity said without missing a beat. 

He looked at her for a moment and nodded. “Turn around.” 

She did what he said and turned around. He pushed her forward a little more so that she was bent over the arm of the couch. Oliver leaned in and moved her short curls out of the way so he could kiss her neck. His hand moved up her skirt and into her lacy panties. His fingers dragged along her slit making her shudder and moan.

Felicity was already wet. It felt like it had been so long since she had sex. The last time it had been before the breakup, so at least a month if not more.

She turned her head a little so that she could see Oliver. He had his had wrapped around his cock through his sweats while the other teased her entrance. She moaned at the sight and feeling. Oliver tugged her panties down to her knees and did the same with his sweats and boxers. 

He wasted no time in dragging his thick length through her folds. He bumped against her clit before moving back and penetrating her. Oliver gripped onto her hips and started a quick and rough pace. Felicity gasped out his name. 

She craved this. She _needed_ it. His cock pressed in and out of her over and over again. He filled and stretched her. The angle that they were at made it easy for him to rub against her g-spot. Each time he did it caused a jolt to go through her and made her knees feel weak. 

She gripped onto the fabric of the couch tightly. “Fuck!” 

The slick sound of their bodies meeting filled the room. It mixed with the sweet sounds of their moans and heavy breathing. Oliver pulled her back against him several times. Pressing ever deeper. “So close.” He groaned. 

He snaked one hand around to find her clit. He pinched it gently; she gasped in response. He started to rub it in quick circles. Felicity got louder. The feeling of his thrusts and rubbing of the sensitive bundle of nerves made her want to scream. 

Her walls started to clench around his cock and her body trembled. She couldn’t stop herself from shouting his name as her juices gushed. Oliver kept moving, though, his thrusts became sloppy and erratic when he hit his own orgasm. He throbbed inside of her with each spurt of cum. 

He finally started to slow and stop. He carefully slid out of her; they both groaned at the loss of contact. It took a few moments for Felicity to catch her breath, but when she did she reached down and tugged up her panties. 

She stood on shaky legs smoothing out her dress. “I need to get home.” She muttered. 

Her eyes moved towards Oliver; he had already fixed his clothing and was just sitting there watching her. He had that kicked puppy look on his face, but he couldn’t have expected her to stay. 

“This can’t happen again.” She ran her fingers through her hair. 

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

Felicity snatched up her sweater and made a beeline for the door. She was going to have to call a cab and come by to pick up her car tomorrow, but she would deal with it then. The alcohol was still blurring her mind, but she knew that this had been a bad idea. She had trouble just being around him because of how badly she wanted him. This was just asking for trouble. 

* * *

It happened again a couple days later.

Felicity’s back was pressed to the cool glass window in the loft. Oliver was buried deep inside of her with her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust into her slowly, but roughly. Her body thudded against the glass, but not nearly hard enough to break it. 

“Oh god, Oliver!” She shook and arched her back. 

Oliver gave one last hard thrust into her and began to fill her with his seed. 

When he pulled out he carefully helped her to her feet. She stood in her heels and fixed her clothing because they hadn’t wasted any time taking them off. She didn’t even remember why she had come over to see him. Maybe there hadn’t been a real reason. 

“We have to stop doing this.” She sighed and stood straight. 

Oliver frowned. “You’re the one that came over here…” 

“I know, I know,” She looked up at him. “I mean it’s just sex… it’s not like it matters.” 

A look of pain crossed Oliver’s face, but she missed it. “Just sex.” He repeated. 

“It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

“So, you want to keep doing this?” 

Felicity thought about it. “As long as it doesn’t change anything.” 

“Okay…” Oliver didn’t seem to believe her. 

She shook her head. “I mean it.” 

“Alright. Just sex. Doesn’t mean anything and it’s not a big deal.” He repeated everything she had said to him. 

She nodded. “But I have to get to work.” 

Felicity thought that it felt awkward between them, but she was trying not to think about it. “I’ll see you when I see you.” She said before disappearing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m in pain. so much pain. but i also have to say that i was imagining oliver’s side of this and oh god it makes me want to wither.


End file.
